


休假

by Morusabla



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Futanari, Futanari Hikawa Sayo, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morusabla/pseuds/Morusabla
Summary: 这是一个futa很常见的世界观我不知道该怎么打tag，但是这是军官sayo和演员cst
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 15





	休假

一位身着藏蓝色制服的青发女子一脸肃穆地站在机  
场航站楼外，她手上提着轻便的行李箱，显眼的青发  
挽成一个发髻规规矩矩地收拢在脑后，黑色的皮靴擦  
地油亮，让人怀疑能够反射天空的云彩。冰川纱夜身  
体拔直得像在这里站岗，要不是那身明显属于海军的  
制服，和金色流苏穗上连接的二杠四星肩章，旁人恐  
怕会以为这是在一位等待军中大人物的随从兵。  
随后，一辆银色的家用型 SUV缓缓地滑到她面前停  
下，后备箱的门缓缓打开，随着黑色的车窗下摇，冰  
川纱夜看到里面的人后，表情才有些松动。她浅浅地  
扬起嘴角，默默地将行李放进后备箱，再看着它慢慢  
合上后才走到了副驾驶旁，拉开车门坐了上去。  
“一路辛苦了。”“嗯。千圣小姐才是辛苦了，今天  
没有工作吗？”白鹭千圣戴着墨镜，让纱夜看不出她  
的表情，“和公司方面要求休假了。”她启动了车子，  
转弯开上了公路。她们都没有再说话，白鹭千圣沉默  
地开着车，而冰川纱夜也不想让她分心。两个人都专  
注于路况，不再交流。  
两个人相识大约十年有余，在国外结婚已经有五年。  
然而五年来因为工作原因，一直都聚少离多。白鹭千  
圣没有立场责怪常年在海上打击海盗的妻子，因为她  
也是如此，自从事业风生水起后，她也会因为工作长  
期不在家。偶尔冰川纱夜休假回来，面对的也有可能  
只是一间冷冰冰的空房。娱乐新闻总是会对这位影后  
的私生活津津乐道，想要从她日常行动地蛛丝马迹探  
测到她何时会对自己的军人伴侣厌倦。说她们同床异  
梦？倒也不可能，毕竟她们能够同床的机会真的是少  
之又少。冰川纱夜想，如果不是一纸婚约在身，恐怕  
千圣小姐早就……  
车子稳稳地停进车位，惯性让正在愣神地冰川纱夜  
摇晃了一下，她们已经到了公寓的地下车库了。千圣  
透过墨镜瞥了她一眼，没有说话就下了车。冰川纱夜  
连忙也起身下了车，自觉的将行李拿在手上，乖乖地  
跟在面无表情的白鹭女王身后。她们乘着电梯，上到  
了顶层，那是属于她们共同生活的公寓。  
这里是白鹭千圣在她们刚结婚时一手操办，从选址  
到装修，冰川纱夜没有给出过任何有建设性的建议，  
除了掏了房子和装修费用的一半，就被迫回到军队了。  
下次再回来时拎着她从军队拿回来那少得可怜的行  
李，对着衣帽间里一面墙那么大，装满了白鹭千圣给  
她买的各季衣服的巨大木质柜子发呆。可惜她在这里  
留下的痕迹并不多，冰川纱夜想，好在她的军衔已经  
升到一定程度，上级已经批准了她调到离这里很近的  
西海军区，她可以经常回来陪伴妻子了。  
她们一路沉默，虽然各怀心事，但终究没有交流。  
白鹭千圣打开公寓的大门，侧身让冰川纱夜先走了进  
去。冰川纱夜放下行李箱后，凭借着之前的记忆从鞋  
柜中拿出两双拖鞋，将其中一双放到了白鹭千圣的脚  
边。她解开军靴的系带，将它们一丝不苟地码整齐，  
规规矩矩地放在门口。随后起身摘下了自己的军帽，  
将它挂在了衣帽架上。  
冰川纱夜转过身，刚想给许久未见的妻子一个拥抱，  
却被对方抢了先机。白鹭千圣抓住她制服的领口，猛  
地将她的重心拉低到跟前，狠狠地吻上了那两片饱满  
的唇。冰川纱夜也没有挣扎，顺应了对方饱含思念地  
发泄。她们唇舌相交着，时不时发出一些暧昧的水声。  
白鹭千圣勾住了妻子的舌头，含在口中稍稍用力地吮  
吸着，之后抿住了纱夜的下唇，仿佛要将这个几乎半  
年才回一次家的女人吞吃入腹。  
她松开了一只揪着纱夜领子的手，伸到了她的脑后  
解开了发髻。顺滑的青发失去束缚后散落到纱夜藏青  
色的肩章上，和金黄色的流苏穗相映，煞是好看，可  
惜白鹭千圣无暇欣赏这些。纱夜的手揽住了她的腰，  
隔着她连衣长裙和外套抚摸着她的后背，在被她推着  
不由自主地靠在鞋柜上时，才将她搂紧。千圣不愿意  
停止这个激烈的吻，她松开了另一只抓住纱夜衣领的  
手，双手快速地解开对方军装制服的扣子，手从白色  
内衬的下摆伸进去，抚摸起纱夜劲瘦的细腰。那里还  
有一些陈年的伤疤，是纱夜在海上战斗时留下的，皮  
肤上细微的凹凸不平从指尖传递到千圣的心里，让她  
突然有些难以忍受自己的情绪。  
于是白鹭千圣双手捏了捏纱夜的腰，青发女子会意  
脱离了家具的支撑，却依旧被千圣强势的推着，直到娇小的金发女子松开了她的嘴唇，将她用力推倒。冰  
川纱夜顺着千圣的力道摔进家里的布艺沙发，柔软的  
沙发垫没有给她带来任何痛感，于是她只遂着千圣的  
意，红着脸躺在沙发里喘息着。  
刚刚的激吻并不足以让她缺氧，只是许久未见到千  
圣的激动已经让她起了生理反应。纱夜看着千圣跪坐  
在她的大腿上，俯身下来，和她交换了一个温柔而绵  
长的吻，似乎褪去了刚刚的激烈情感。但是千圣的双  
手却依旧在她前身，慢慢地解开她衬衫的扣子。她上  
半身彻底敞开，露出里面灰色的运动内衣。白鹭千圣  
直起身体，有些好笑纱夜的死板，她将内衣推了上去，  
撩起耳边浅金色的头发，低头含住了纱夜的乳尖。左  
手抓住了纱夜的另一侧乳房，右手伸下去试图单手解  
开妻子的皮带。冰川纱夜的胸部小巧圆润，是千圣一  
手可以握得住的尺寸，就这样在千圣的手中变换着形  
状。另一侧被千圣含在嘴里，用舌尖拨点着浅色的顶  
端，时不时试探着尖端的小孔，在那里画着圈。冰川  
纱夜大口喘息着，扬起脖子，将满头青发深陷进柔软  
的沙发垫里，而千圣的手已经顺利解开了她裤子上唯  
一的防线，伸进去隔着她最后一层布料，撸动着她的  
要害。  
纱夜歪过头，一只手放到嘴边，虚虚遮掩着喘息声，另一只手插进了如同细砂一样的金发，胡乱的揉弄着。  
千圣放过了她并不丰满的乳房，扯住她的制服裤腰，  
拍了拍她的腰胯示意她抬起身。冰川纱夜隐隐约约期  
待着千圣的下一步动作，于是顺从的支起腰腹，看着  
她金发的妻子一口气将她身下所有的布料褪了下来，  
随手扔到了单人沙发上。  
白鹭千圣温热的小手握住她的肉柱时，纱夜还觉得  
有些不真实，她的妻子之前一直羞于主动做这种事，  
今天这样难得的待遇，让纱夜不免有些兴奋。然而下  
一秒，千圣另一只细嫩的手抚上了她女性特征的部分，  
指尖在外面划了一圈，沾染上了一些透明的液体。被  
这样盯着看私处让冰川纱夜有些不好意思，抗议的话  
还没说出口，她的女性器官就被打开了大门，一根占  
满了她体液的手指探了进去。  
冰川纱夜毫无防备，被这样突袭后情不自禁地呻吟  
出声，她的腰弹了起来，头颅在沙发垫里陷得更深了。  
白鹭千圣一手撸动着她的分身，另一只手破开湿滑的  
嫩肉，探索着她身体的奥秘。被软肉拥挤着的手指，  
随着千圣不急不缓地抽动，发出淫靡的水声。纱夜的  
脸红得像喝醉了酒，绯红一路向下，蔓延到锁骨。她  
被双重快感侵袭着，大口大口喘着粗气，在千圣纤细  
的手指摁到隐藏在软肉内，另她浑身颤抖的点时，才发出一声不符合她清冷面容的呻吟。纱夜伸手抓住了  
沙发上的抱枕，手背上青筋暴起，忍受着快感的冲击。  
她和千圣之前也做过这种事，不过当时千圣的动作生  
涩得让她觉得自己遭受到了体罚，现在竟然这样熟  
练……  
思绪被陷入体内的第二根手指打断，被撑开的感觉  
让纱夜几乎失声。她马上就要高潮了，来自肉茎的快  
感和从体内溢出的刺激让她飞上云端，在要到顶峰前  
的那一刹那，白鹭千圣停止了手上的动作，沾满了透  
明液体的那只手摁住了她顶端的小孔。冰川纱夜睁开  
了眼睛，有些疑惑的看向她，随后久经沙场的她也不  
自觉地打了个冷战。她看到了妻子脸上挂上了招牌的  
“白鹭千圣式笑容”，一脸和善的模样让纱夜想起了自  
己以前看过的一部电影，主角女王在下令给敌人执行  
死刑时也是这样的笑脸。  
“小纱夜，现在，还不可以射哦？”

白鹭千圣双手无力地撑在床头柜边角上，被纱夜的小腹一下一下撞击着臀部，已经逼到无法继续向前躲  
避来着纱夜猛烈地进攻了。她暗暗的有些后悔，自己  
不应该主动招惹这只不知餍足的恶犬。她们从沙发上  
做到卧室里，现在已经用到家里囤积的最后一个避孕  
套了。那些包装色彩暧昧的纸盒在上次冰川纱夜回家  
的时候就用掉了一大半，自己没有提前买点真是失策。  
察觉到千圣有些分心，纱夜不满地轻咬了一下她的耳  
朵，成功惹来了一声嘤咛，才满意地舔舔她的耳廓。  
情热的潮水来得迅猛而又突然，千圣软了身体歪倒  
在身后的妻子身上，于是纱夜顺势搂着她侧躺在床上，  
撒娇一般地从后面拥住千圣的身体。两个人都没有说  
话，房间里就只剩下喘息声。  
余韵褪去，纱夜的从她的身体里拔了出来，发出了  
“啵”的一声水音。千圣面上的红色不减反增，她听  
见了避孕套丢进垃圾桶里的声音，转过身将脸埋进纱  
夜的怀里，伸出胳膊圈住了她。冰川纱夜捧起她的脸，  
和她交换了个湿热的吻。  
“不继续吗？”  
“……千圣小姐，已经没有安全套了，……可以吗？”  
“……等下记得帮我洗澡哦？小纱夜…哈啊……  
呃……”  
“呼……嗯…怀孕了……也没关系吗……”  
“哼…嗯嗯……那就……啊啊啊…小纱夜……要负  
责到底……”  
“我……已经申请……调到这边军区了……嗯  
哼……往返只需要……一小时…可以、可以经常回  
来…千圣小姐！哈啊……”  
“嗯嗯……呃…”  
千圣的脖子像濒死的天鹅一样，挺出一个优雅又色  
情的弧度。她泪眼朦胧地望着天花板，与冰川纱夜十  
指相扣，随着对方的动作在床上来回挺动着身体，从  
嘴中吐出甜腻的音符。  
啊啊，她的妻子，她的小纱夜，回来了。


End file.
